Randomness
by lalapie203
Summary: a collection of really random drabbles... Ratings may go up...I don't own Fairy Tail...Drabble 3 in which Natsu finds out that if Lucy is ticklish or not...
1. Damn juice box!

_**Ok this is a small drabble I got inspired from a pic I saw on the internet…**_

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy were sitting on the roof top eating their lunches like they always do at Lunch Break…Natsu was having a spicy turkey sandwich, Erza was having her precious strawberry cheese cake, Gray was drinking a slushy and Lucy was trying to put the straw in the damn juice box which she is finding a hard time with….when Natsu suddenly thought about a really random question to his not-so-secret crush….

"Hey Luce…"

"What!" she snapped obviously mad at the damn straw I mean come on this is way too much for her

"Can I ask you question?"

But Lucy was in her own little world trying to get the damn straw into the damn juice box…

"Um Luce…"

"Hmm oh sorry Natsu ask away" she said trying not to blow off on the innocent boy

"Do you think you can ever stab someone?"

This caught the attention of their other two friends, can you blame them? That was way too random…

"Yea right Natsu I can't even get the straw into the juice box without having trouble, you think I can actually stab someone"

The three just sweat dropped and were surprised when they heard their blond friend cheer for finally getting the straw into the juice box

"I can't imagine you actually thought about Lucy stabbing someone ash-brain…" Gray said trying to irk the pink-haired boy

"For once, ice-princesses I agree with you" Natsu said in shame for even having the thought in his head

_**You so that's it….What do you think? **_


	2. Just had to ask

Lucy Dragneel was a little mad or very mad you can say, which was causing her to go over the speed but there is a logical reason for it, why you ask? Well our dear blonde was working in her office on her new novel and she was in the mood because she has a lot of ideas and she was brainstorming when suddenly she gets a call from her dear husband saying he can't pick up the kids today because he is has an emergency and she understands that since he is a firefighter but it wasn't an emergency but was because he has to get lectured for picking a fight with one of the newbies _sigh Natsu will never change…_so you must be thinking but that doesn't mean she should be mad but you see he didn't call her till there was five minutes for dismissal of her kids and she needs 20 minutes to get there and that is why she is mad and over speeding…

Luckily she was only 5 minutes late and her kids weren't the only ones there so it was all good until she saw her kids expressions the younger one, Nashi, had a betrayed expression and the older one, Igneel, had an angry expression will this is weird since her kids are quite cheerful.

So when they got in the car she just had to ask "what's wrong kids you look a little down?"

Nashi decided to talk first since she wanted to get the story off her shoulders and she is in kindergarten where everyday something interesting happens…

"Well mama today Santa Clause came!"

"That's good right?" Lucy doesn't see the problem her kids love Santa Clause so that's good…right?

"NO! HE WAS FAKE!"

Lucy was worried because she still wants her kids to believe in Santa… "Now, why would say that?" maybe she can still save this because she doesn't want deal with sadness right before Christmas…

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE A SLEIGH WITH HIM THAT'S WHY!"

Okay…so she was saved for now just as she was going to cheer her little girl her son decided to take the spotlight "I have a bigger problem here!"

"Ok Igneel what's the problem?"

"We went skiing today…"

"Oh really! Was it fun?"

"NO, I KEPT FALLING THEN I GET UP AND TRY AGAIN BUT I FALL AGAIN BUT I KEPT TRYING SO THE WHOLE TIME I WAS TRYING AND I DIDN'T HAVE FUN AT ALL!"

Lucy rolled her eyes in her mind at her kids short temper that they got from her beloved husband…

"That's alright baby that's how you learn…"

"By falling?" he asked in a WTF tone.

Lucy just laughed nervously at the question…

**Ok this drabble was inspired from a real situation with my little brother, my mom and me so yeah it did happen… Merry (late) Christmas! Please review! **


	3. Ticklish Much

**I got inspired for this one from re-watching fairy tail for the hundredth time and saw the episode where Natsu tickled Erza…**

Lucy Heartfilla girlfriend of the famous salamander was now running for her life from the one and only fire dragon slayer in fairy tail Natsu Dragneel. You might be wondering why since I just mentioned they were dating right? Well let me show you a flashback

Flashback

Natsu was telling Lucy about the fight in the tower of heaven and how he tickled Erza when she said that she couldn't move.

"HAhahahhaha Natsu! That's hilarious!" Lucy laughed at the story in return her boyfriend grinned for making her laugh. He just loves her laughs and he can't help but to laugh also…

"I'm really glad it wasn't me who you were tickling Natsu!" Lucy said while wiping tears of joy from her eyes and when she looked up she saw her boyfriend smirking at her…uh oh…

"Say Lucy, are you ticklish?" he said in a really threatening tone, well for Lucy…

"What! No of course not! What makes say that hehehe?" she laughs nervously.

"Well we're going to have to find out…"

"NOOOOO!" and she starts running for her dear life

Present time

Lucy got to the guild and slammed the door open which surprised a few members since Lucy is one of the few who open the door like normal people.

"H- *huff* h-help me!" that got most of the members on guard and ready to attack those who dare hurt their Nakama.

"Oh Lucy~" a familiar teasing voice caught up.

"EEEEEEEPPPP! GRAY HIDE ME PLEASE!" the said ice mage looked amused but lost his balance when suddenly Lucy tackled him from behind.

"Lucy~ you can run but you can't hide~" Natsu said in a creepy tone that made Lucy gulp and cling into Gray in fear.

Bu then Gray did the unimaginable, he gave Lucy to Natsu! Lucy turned to express her betrayal but she felt a shiver run down her spine when she heard Natsu say "gotcha" in a husky tone.

But Lucy wasn't going to give up so she stepped on his foot and run to the group of girls who were watching the whole thing with amusement…but before she could get there and hide Natsu tackled her and hovered above her and his hands trapping her and looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Lucy~ that wasn't very nice now, was it?"

"Now, now Natsu lets think this through, how about we forget about this and continue with our lovely lives... huh, huh, what do you say?"

But Natsu looked at her with amused eyes but at the same time his eyes told her she wasn't getting away from this…

"Mina help me! Please there's a dragon attacking me! Help Levy- chan, Mira-san, Liz, Erza… anyone!"

But everyone was just smirking at her but before she could utter another word she felt Natsu sit on her and when she looked she saw him holding on two pointer fingers and was wiggling his eyebrows evilly…

Just as she was about to make a deal with him, she felt his fingers at her sides going up and down making her burst out laughing.

When Natsu saw her laughing like a maniac and trying to swat his hands way, which she was failing miserably at, he couldn't help but to increase his speed causing her to squeal and laugh like a madman.

After 10 minutes of torture Natsu finally let her catch her breath, the guild was also laughing at the couple and laughed harder when Lucy breathed out "traitors!"

"Now Lucy, time to punish you for stepping on my foot!"

"Wait, what?" Lucy looked horrified at the man above her but he just smirked at took her shoes off and started tickling her FEET!

"BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed harder this time and was able to distract Natsu a bit since she was kinda free from the waist and up but then Gray pinned her hands down making her unable to move at all.

And she continued to laugh for another 10 minutes before the torture finally ended and trying to catch her breath for the second time and this time she breathed out "I hate you guys!"

"What, was that Lucy? You want to get tickled again? Sure this time Gray you wanna help me!?"

"Wha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
